Nothing is the same
by unleashmysoul
Summary: Rick's been messed with for too long and he's not going take anymore. Emma, Sean, Jay, Spinner, Toby etc...
1. Ripples in the water

A/N this episode picks up at the end of Time Stands Still Part 1 and continues forward. I'm trying to stay with the real storyline as well as my own version, so anything I haven't rewritten assume that it is as you already know it. Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or anything from it, but am with everyone else on wishing I did ( would love to own a few of the boys). Also this is my first time so please be kind, but fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay, Spinner, and Alex walked out of the auditorium laughing

"Did you see his face? Priceless!" Spinner said

"Do I have good timing or what?" Alex asked

" It was perfect, and nice touch with the feather's Spin. You know, I think we may be a better team than me and Cameron. I wanted to get him in on this one, but he trying to go strait. Student Welfare and all. He wouldn't even listen to when I tried to tell him the plan. I got as far as " Hey man, I got this great idea" and he was like "Jay whatever it is, I'm not up for it man" Jay said the last part in a mocking tone.

"Ellie's got that boy on a short leash, kinda like me!" Alex teased

"BURN!" Spinner snickered

"At least I have someone to take me for a walk. It must be very lonely in the doghouse. Your girlfriend dumped you on your ass!" Jay shot back

"Low blow, man, low." Spinner actually sound a little hurt.

"Guys, shut up for a minute . . . look!" Alex pointed down the hall

" RICK! What are you doing, LET GO!" a blonde girl down the hall screamed. The next thing they saw was her push a trophy into him and back away while saying something they couldn't hear. After that she turned and ran.

" What's that psycho doing now, did he just try to kiss Emma?" Jay asked shocked. His fists clenched at his side.

" He grabbed her, do you think she's okay?" asked Spinner " Should we check on her?"

" Nah., cause girl can handle herself all right, besides you think I care?" Alex said annoyed

" That's cold babe, even for you. Still bitter about her kicking your ass last year? I wish I could have seen that fight, I bet it was so hot." Jay teased " All that fight needed was mud . . . or maybe jell-O."

Jay received a nice hard smack upside the head, and a death stare went to Spinner before he could even crack a smile. They continued down the hall until Alex spotted Raditch.

"Okay boys that's my cue, gotta go act like a concerned V.P. Remember mouths shut boys, I've got a lot more riding on this than you." She gave Jay a quick kiss and walked off. " See you at lunch"

* * *

While the rest of the school was getting a free period to watch the game show from the auditorium or T.V.'s in a classroom Sean had chosen auto shop. Normally he was all for getting a free period to slack off and watch T.V. or whatever, but today he got to actually get stuff done without everyone asking for his help. Sean was busy with Jay's car trying to get Rick's calling card off without having to paint the whole door. He had already taken care of Spinner's car and Jay's was just about finished. He wiped off his hands and went to the sink by the door when he heard her.

"RICK! What are you doing LET GO!"

Sean dropped the rag and started to charge out the door, his heart speed up a little bit.

" I thought you loved me" Rick said

Sean stopped and peered out the door, he could only see Emma.

"I felt sorry for you. I pitied you. Get a clue."

She ran right past Sean, not even noticing that he was standing there staring. He took a step after her and then remembered his place. He headed back to the car and saw Rick rush by the window covered in yellow paint and feathers holding a trophy.

_Is that Rick? What did I miss_?

* * *

Rick walked home slowly holding on to the trophy like it may disappear at any second. He was dazed, not blinking as he put one foot in front of the other, not sure that he was really moving. His mind kept going back to that moment. He remembered everyone cheering for him. He thought this was his key to the door of forgiveness. Then suddenly paint poured down his body, it stung his eyes and his anger was the only thing that kept him from crying. It didn't stop there, feathers poured down him next and the auditorium shook with laughter.

_Everyone laughing

* * *

_

Emma ran to the bathroom and into the first stall. She got sick instantly. After a few minutes she was able to stand again. She went to the sink and splashed water on her face. When she looked up, she saw four tiny imprints on her neck and one on her cheek left from Rick's fingers. She had a set to match on her left wrist. They were slightly tender but didn't look like they were turning into bruises just yet. Lower, on her jacket was yellow paint. She rubbed it with water and a paper towel not making any progress. She thought back to just a few moments before. When he grabbed her, she was so scared.

_Maybe he really hadn't changed at all_.

* * *

Rick reached his house and walked thru the front door

" Mother? Father?"

No one answered. Rick leaned against the wall and started to cry. He took a breath and went into his father's office. Rick's walls of reality tumbled down. He knew what he had to do. He set down the trophy and grabbed a sheet of paper.

_I need a new list._

Flashes of the past weeks went thru his head,

_We don't want him here Mr. Raditch_

1. Emma Nelson

_Psycho at six o'clock _

2. Spinner Mason

_SLAM! I said slam! Now pay attention next time_

3. Jay Hogart

_You might want to watch where your going LOSER!_

4. Jimmy Brooks

_You put my friend in a coma_

5. Paige Mykelchuck

_Or what freak? You're gonna put me in a coma?_

Rick started to write Alex's name down as flashes continued, with each one a name was added to his list. As more flashes came, names began repeating. He finished it and looked it over, as a last second thought, he took Jimmy off. Jimmy was his friend now. He put the list in his pocket and turned. He knew what he had to do to make this stop. He went to his father's cabinet and pulled out a mahogany box. He set it on the desk and lifted the lid, inside was a 380 pistol with a mirrored chrome finish.

* * *

Jimmy sat in class thinking about what had happened. He felt so bad. He missed Terri just like everyone else, but he believed Rick was genuine in his apologies and attempt at self improvement. He was just misunderstood. He had anger issues, but obviously he must have them under control to have been able to deal with everyone lately, right? He has endured enough, and he didn't deserve the paint. Jimmy hadn't been a part of this plan, but he was pretty sure he knew who did. He was going to make sure it was dealt with accordingly.

* * *

Rick stood in front of the open case, staring at the cold metal. He reached out and ran his fingers along the satin pillow holding his only true friend. The only one who would understand, the one who would help ease his pain and end his suffering. As his hand brushed the gun he knew that this was his way, this would make them stop laughing. He picked up the gun and put it in his back pack. He would laugh as they fell to their knees. 


	2. Memories that won't fade

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. Also I feel that music can express so much so I have decided to add music to the story. Since it is supposed to be a tv show, it makes sense to me. Lyrics will be in bold. Also I'm using the band Sevendust quite a bit in the next couple of chapters because I feel that their music fits Rick. So now to the chapter.

* * *

Rick steps out of his house with new confidence. As he walks, he thinks of his memories of degrassi. Flash . . .

( music begins to play in background, the song is Black by Sevendust )

**Voices call, they call out my name**

Spinner: Yo Richard . . . Hey buddy

**my name, my name**

**They say I'll different **

**Well I'm not the same,**

**the same**

Emma: I can't take your money Rick. The whole ribbon campaign is about you.

You can't buy forgiveness

**You say you want **

**To be like me**

**like me, like me**

Rick remembers bets with Toby.

**Well boy let me tell you**

**You didn't know what I've seen**

Rick thinks of the day Emma started the ribbon campaign. He remembers walking and a group of girls blocking his way.

**They say the devil**

**Lives in my soul**

**my soul, my soul**

**I promise not to let him **

**Take control**

He tried so hard not to move them himself. He had to count to ten before deciding to go another way. Their faces blazed in his mind, that look of disgust . . .

**I'm minding **

**My own business**

**I ain't doing **

**Nothing wrong**

**I ain't doing**

**Nothing wrong**

People pushed Rick into lockers and knocked his notebooks out of his hands. He bent down to pick them up and someone else kicked them out of his hands.

**Shadows follow**

**So close behind me**

Rick thought of later that day in the lunchroom. He remembers having to eat lunch in the bathroom because no one would let him sit down.

**I look in the mirror **

**I don't like what I see**

**Oh god, can't you help me**

**Get out of here?**

**Here, here**

**I feel like I'm living**

**Deep in hell**

Rick thought of Emma again. His fury for her burned again. That whole day was her fault. This was all her fault. Rick picked up his pace and started to walk faster. He had so much to do.

**I'm minding **

**My own business**

**I ain't doing **

**Nothing wrong**

**I'm minding,**

**I'm minding my own **

**I ain't doing **

**Nothing wrong**

**I ain't doing **

**Nothing wrong**

**Nothing wrong

* * *

**

Emma sat outside at lunch, she couldn't eat while J.T. and Danny discussed the "greatest moment in all of time" They were laughing and making jokes while Toby was disgusted with the prank and them.

"Emma, you okay?" Toby asked " Emma? Earth to Emma?" She looked like she was going to be sick at the table. He snapped in front of her eyes.

She couldn't get the sensation of Ricks lips off her. It sent a chill up her spine thinking about how he touched her. His desperate look, his hands on her. It scared her, she thought he was going to hurt her. She still could taste him. She felt like she was going to be sick. "SNAP"

" What Toby?!"

Toby's focus went from her to the front of the school, " I can't believe he came back."

" Great maybe we'll see an encore! ... He didn't even change, guess there no use to crying over spilt paint, or was that milk. It's still funny." Danny said between laughs.

Emma turned and saw him, suddenly she could taste the paint again,

_I thought you loved me_

His voice was in her head repeating the phrase over and over. " I'm going to be sick!"she said quickly and she ran to the bathroom.

" What's with her?" Danny asked "should we send someone to check on her?"

" As much fun as last time I went into the girl's bathroom was, I think maybe this time I'll avoid the screams and send someone else." Said J.T. " Come on Danny, let's go girl hunting."

Toby didn't even hear them say goodbye, he was lost in thought and staring at Rick.

_What is he doing here? He looks awful. Why is he clutching his backpack like that?_

Toby got up from the table and headed over to Rick.

Rick's focus was on Emma running by, he thought to follow her when Toby stepped in front of him.

" Hey man, I'm sorry for what happened, hey why did you come back? I'm sure it would have been cool if you took the rest of today off."

Rick's focus changed to past Toby, at two figures on the basketball court.

Flash

(Music starts Face to Face by Sevendust (explicit) )

**You can't stop fuckin' with my head**

**Stop fuckin' with my head**

_Rick is walking thru the parking lot toward the school when car horn honks and someone calls his name from behind him. _

" _Yo Richard!" _

**My Silence you break**

**The smile you fake**

_A red car pulled up next to him._

" _Hey buddy." Said Spinner_

_Rick kept walking._

**There's not one thing you can say to make it right**

**Unless you say " I'm leavin' "**

**And if your not... then please tell me why**

**Please tell me why you can't**

" _Hey man I said hi. It's rude not to say hi back!" Spinner said while turning the car into him to make Rick stop walking. Spinner turned off the car and got out . Jimmy got out of the car also and stood behind Rick . He was trapped between them._

" _Seriously, what's that?! I mean..."_

**Save face**

" _Hi Spinner " Rick said_

" _Hi" _

**Say it to my face**

" _New hair cut? " Rick asked_

" _Yes it is " Spinner answered _

**Can I take all the filth in your head**

**All the words that you said**

**And throw it away**

**throw it out**

" _New chapeau?" Asked Jimmy while taking the hat off of Rick's head. Spinner then ruffled Rick's hair._

" _Oh man, this is nice" Jimmy said mockingly and tossed the hat to Spinner._

**You can't stop fuckin' with my head**

**Stop fuckin' with my head**

**My silence you break**

**The smile you take away**

" _Hey, this is nice. So soft, where'd you get it?... I know where you can find it." Spinner said before throwing the hat in the dumpster._

**That shit you're talking don't mean nothing to me anymore**

**Let's settle the score**

**Run and hide **

**You know I'll find you anywhere**

**Motherfucker... two faced prick with hell to pay**

" _OH MAN!" Jimmy teased_

_Rick walked over to the dumpster and leaned in._

**What's real is real**

**It's time to step up to the plate again**

**Swing batter- batter, Swing batter-batter**

" _You know what, I'll help you. Oh there!" Spinner pointed as Rick reached to grab it._

" _That it? " asked Jimmy _

_Spinner nodded and they grabbed Rick's legs and flipped him into the trash. They both laughed._

**Swing**

" _Well I hope you find it along with maybe a little snack or something." said Jimmy_

" _Yeah, see you tomorrow freak." Spinner added_

**You can't stop fuckin' with my head**

**Stop fuckin' with my head**

_Then they left. Rick laid in the trash for a moment, this was the beginning of the end._

Rick blinked and was back to the present. The figures were arguing but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Rage started to build inside him. He felt his list in his pocket and he was ready to cross off some names.

" Rick, we'll find out who did this and they'll be punished, but for now, you should go home and clean yourself up. School can wait."

Rick saw Coach Armstrong break up the fight on the basketball court and drag the two boys inside. That was okay, he would attend to them later.

" Toby this is the one day I actually want to be at school."


	3. Calm before the Storm

A/N Thank you to all the reviewers, I'm glad you like it so far. Feel Free to add suggestions, or questions. Also, I changed a little bit of chapter 2. I felt that the scenes from this chapter didn't fit in the right order, so I moved the Raditch scene and the Emma bathroom scene to the next chapter. Sorry for any confusion. Trust me. It flows better this way. Also This is kind of short but next chapter is long and will be up by Thursday.

* * *

Rick had been cutting through the cafeteria to follow Emma when he saw someone else from his list. His hand tighten the grip on the gun in his backpack.

_Paige, this was all her fault. It was her fault that I was so angry and hurt Terri._

Rick flashed back to a scene from last year. (Music - Redefine by Sevendust)

_Rick remembers going to the park with Terri and her friends. He had gone to clear his head as Paige was being rude to him again and when he came back he heard her arguing with Terri._

"_I'm fine Paige. There's nothing to worry about." Terri insisted _

" _So What, you've just forgiven creep-boy for beating you up?!"Paige asked with anger building in her tone._

"_He apologized." Terri said _

"_Of Course! His type always does so they can get another shot in at you!" yelled Paige_

_At this point Rick had heard enough and stepped out in front of the van to confront Paige. He was so angry with her and wanted to put her in her place. _

**Just sit down right here in front of me**

**I'll let you see**

"_One, you have no right to dictate who Terri's friends are. And Two, you're a vicious back stabber." Rick said_

"_Oh, I'm vicious?!" Paige said condescendingly _

" _Everything you say is a judgement. You think you're so perfect!" Rick shouted back_

"_What?! Well I'd rather be that then a psycho!"__Paige shot back_

_With that said Rick kicked the van and stormed off_

**Connect your face to the fist**

**I'll show you what you can be

* * *

**

Paige was sitting down talking with some people when other kids started to laugh and point behind her. She turned and saw Rick just standing there staring. Paige stood up and started toward him. People were still laughing and Paige stopped walking and turned to face the remaining people in the room.

" It must be nice to have the mentality of a grade five. Life must be so easy for you with that uncomplicated thought process." Paige said loudly to the whole room "And unless you want me to personally put you in your place, I would suggest you learn how to grow up on your own and get the hell out of here. Run along now, children, it's time for your naps." And shot them all a trademark " Stop before I make you stop" look.

After that the room cleared. Being on Paige Myckelchuck's bad side was not where anyone wanted to be.

Now it was just Rick and Paige standing there in silence for a moment.

"Rick," Paige said

He blinked back to the present with the sound of her voice saying his name. Paige was standing right in front of him.

"_We are alone, this is perfect" _he thought to himself and started to pull the gun out slowly.

**No one to hear your all your cries**

**No one to hear you beg**

"Look I know we are not exactly best friends," Paige started

**Listen to me, why can't you see**

**You are with me**

**Positioned under me**

"But I wanted to say that I though the whole paint and feathers job was sickening" she continued "It was really childish."

**Let you live**

Rick put the gun back into the bag

**I depend**

**On your will**

**Do you see what's running through me?**

"I'm sorry . . . for hurting Terri." Rick said

Paige nodded in acceptance and walked away

Rick zipped up the backpack and threw it over his shoulders. He looked at Paige walking away. He took in a deep breath and for the first time felt calm and relaxed.

**So I'm wrong**

**I'm not alone**

Rick walked to his locker and opened it. He took his back pack and placed it in the locker. He then hung up his jacket and shut the door. He wasn't going to need his backpack after all.

**You're holdin' me back again**


	4. Raditch's line up

Alex and Marco were sitting in the Student Council office for what seemed like forever. Marco looked at the clock and sighed.

" We have been in this office for two hours now Alex." Marco whined.

" Hey look at the positive Mr. Prez, We got out of a class, don't have to make-up the work, we eating good pizza, not food from the caf, and we have Raditch kissing our ass right now" Alex listed " V.P. free pass is the best."

" Yeah, but we'll probably need the info we missed in class later, so it will screw us in the end and while this lunch is better I had social engagements to attend to during lunch." Marco pouted " Also we haven't gotten much done on the project Mr. Raditch gave us and our prison term isn't over until it's done."

" Are you forgetting the highlight of our prison term? Raditch forgetting to turn off the camera after his video reprimand?" Alex asked

" I'm trying to forget! I can't believe he didn't know that the video camera is hooked up to the equipment in here. He cut the video feed to the school, but didn't realize it goes strait to record in here until you shut the camera off. Should we watch it again?" Marco said while going to the computer.

"Yes, but this time lets make a copy for each of us." Alex said " You never know when we might need it."

"Your so evil, yet so smart. Okay here it goes again" Marco said after pushing a few buttons on the keyboard. On the screen they saw Raditch addressing the school. Fast Forwarding to twenty minutes later, They saw Raditch pull down all the blinds and turn on some music. Then he grabs a pen pretends, it's a microphone and starts to sing along while dancing to Kelly Clarkson's "Natural Woman" They both started laughing all over again.

"We should save this and play it in our tribute to him at graduation next year. There would be nothing he could do to us at that point." Marco said between laughs

"And you say, I'm evil. Okay that was fun, I think we're back in the right mind set to bust this work out now." Alex said while the last few giggles escaped her mouth.

* * *

Mr. Raditch saw the two boys outside of his office. 

_Here we go again_, _I wonder what there fighting about this time. These two get into a fight at least once a year with each other._

He was a busy man he didn't have time to deal with a childish dispute between two friends. He knew they would work it out on their own and didn't want to waste his precious time with this nonsense. He thought about what had happen in the auditorium. He had damage control to run. He had been embarrassed and wanted to deal with this immediately. He looked up at the two boys again.

_Well I guess I can make this worth my time, two of my prime suspects are just waiting for me now. I think maybe I call the whole line up in. I need possible witnesses, informants, and more suspects.....

* * *

_

Emma was in the bathroom repeating the same scene from before lunch. She couldn't stop herself from getting sick. She heard a knock on the stall door and a voice right after

" Emma? Are you in there?"

" Manny is that you?" asked Emma

" Yeah, are you okay? J.T. sent me in here to check on you. He said he was worried because you ran off really fast."

" I'm fine Manny. I think I'm just getting the flu or something. Thanks for checking on me and tell J.T. thanks for the concern. But if you don't mind I would like some privacy okay?"

" Okay Em, but if you need anything..."

" Thanks Manny, now please just go"

With that, Manny left. Emma felt another wave of vomit coming. She wanted to believe that maybe she was getting the flu and it was just upsetting her stomach, but she knew better. Her nerves were getting to her. That just wasn't like Emma Nelson. She always stood up to people, even Sean's temper tantrums he used to pull didn't do this to her. Not even the time after the ravine when he got so angry and slammed the locker door made her do this.

_Come on Cause girl, you brought this on yourself, now get over it. Your stronger then this._

Emma felt better after the little self pep talk and step out of the stall and up to the sink. She turned on the water and washed out her mouth. She was reaching for a paper towel when she heard a voice over the intercom.

" Will the following students please report to the front office immediately...Emma Nelson, ... "

_Oh great, like I really need something else to make my day go any worse...

* * *

_

Paige had just seen Rick in the cafeteria and was walking to her locker. She didn't feel any less anger for Rick then she had before, but things had changed. She had changed. While she would never forgive him for what he had done to Terri, she could tell that he was trying hard to change. He was doing better and she guessed that her campaign against him could end. She would never be friends with him, but when she saw the paint fall on him and the look in his eyes when he stood there on stage she knew she didn't want to be that kind of person. She meant what she told him. It was sickening. She could never sink so low and make even her worse enemy feel that way. She had become a bigger person. She was just about to open her locker when the loud speaker kicked on

" Will the following students please report to the front office immediately...Emma Nelson, ... Paige Myckelchuck,..."

_Well there goes the rest of my lunch period and I really needed those extra twenty minutes to study...

* * *

_

Sean and Jay were eating lunch in auto shop, normally Jay left campus, but since his car was being worked on still, his plans changed.

"Thanks from grabbing lunch for me man" Sean said between bites.

"Hey it's the least I could do since you've been working on my car almost all day." Jay said

"Good thing the quiz show was today or you would be driving around for another day with a big black X on your car. I think it looks pretty good you can't even tell that there was ever anything wrong. Oh yeah, your idle was off so I tweaked with that, it should be running a lot better now." Sean informed him

"Thanks man, hey did you catch any of the quiz show today?" asked Jay

"No, I was to busy taking care of your girl here" Sean said pointing to the car

"You know I always refer to my car as my girl, but hearing you say that you've been taking care of her sounds wrong. Should I be worried here Cameron?" Jay said jokingly

" Maybe you should considering I'm the one that always take care of _her_, careful Jay she might choose me." Sean teased before sticking his head back under the hood.

"Okay enough, like anything like that would ever happen with Real girls. Our taste is too different. I mean sure we may check out the same girls and their . . . _assets_, but when it comes to actually dating them we are completely different. I would never go for any of the girls you've dated." Jay said

"Like you would even have a chance with any of them! Well . . . maybe Amy, but I really don't like to count her, she would go for anyone, maybe even you" Sean fired back " Now hand me that ratchet."

"Hey! No disrespect to Ellie, I mean me and her are cool, but I could never date her, she just too, I dunno . . . how do I say it without getting my ass kicked? She's not my type. Then there's Greenpeace" Jay started as he walked over to the tool box.

Sean rolled his eyes " Dude, do not talk about Emma okay."

"Sorry, I just still can't believe that you would ever date her," Jay said before handed over the tool.

"Dude just shut up man"

"Although she did fill out nicely this summer, she is definitely not flat as a board this year, but I'm sure you already knew that seeing as you spent everyday there. Simpson's car, did it really take almost all summer or was that just a cover?" Jay leaned against his car

" Again, Shut up Jay. It's not like that. I barely even saw her let alone talked to her. She wouldn't even talk to me okay? and I'm okay with that" Sean growled

" Did you see her in that skirt today, man it was so short, and her ass . . . man her ass" he said while cupping his hands as if to touch something imaginary in front of him.

Sean was starting to get a little pissed off with Jay. He always did this ever since last year. Maybe it was because Sean never would talk about Emma. Even now that he was dating Ellie, Jay still brought it up. It got worse since he spent the summer at Simpson's.

"Nope, didn't see her today, don't care either" Sean lied

He had seen her and did notice the change in her this year. She didn't dress like a slut or anything but she was different and her look was a bit more classy sexy.

_Did I notice, are you fuckin' stupid?! I'd have to blind not to notice the change. Oh and that skirt, I am a guy! _

Jay was trying to get a rise out of Sean now. He knew Sean got pissed when ever her name was brought up still. But Jay being Jay had to keep egging him on. Jay thought it was funny to see him get all bent out of shape over her. He did the same thing when Jay asked about his sex life with Ellie. He knew there wasn't one, but they live together and Sean not answering any questions just gave Jay such good ammo. He could just swing wildly and knew something was bound to hit a nerve. He decided it was time for the kill. Sean hated Chris and Emma together.

" I bet the DJ knows all about her ass, man it could be fun to be him for a night . . . if you taped her mouth so she couldn't talk and ruin it." Jay fantasized

"One: I hate that kid, Two: they broke-up and Three: I'm going to kick your ass." Sean said while closing the hood.

"Should I tell Ellie about you getting all mad when I bring up Greenpeace?" Jay challenged " And that your keeping tabs on her?"

"Should I tell Alex that you want to tap her ass?!" Sean said quickly

"Okay, truce man, truce. I'm sorry, your just so easy." Jay said"So seriously, how do you know all about Greenpeace and the DJ?

"I was there when it happened. She was sitting there, watching me work on the car while she was waiting for him, then as soon as he got there, she just dumped right there. I witnessed the whole thing. I don't even think she cared that I was right there." Sean said lost in the memory

"Okay, that was boring. I was hoping you that you were going to tell me something interesting, like she found out he was cheating on her or he found out about her sex-filled affair with her dad's lonely mechanic." Jay said

"Jay do you always have to be an ass?"Sean sighed"and you wonder why I never have serious conversations with youabout Emma."

"Don't get all soft on me Cameron, beside I could always bring up your sex life with the red head" Jay suggested

"Jay are you trying to get a black eye, or maybe I should just put that X back on your car." Sean teased.

"Very funny Cameron, very funny" Jay said sarcastically. He was just about to put Sean in a headlock when he heard a familiar voice over the intercom

" Will the following students please report to the front office immediately . . . Emma Nelson, . . . Paige Myckelchuck, . . . Sean Cameron, . . . Jay Hogart . . ."

"Great. What kind of trouble did you get me into now Jay?" Sean asked. Sean mind started racing with thoughts.

_Please don't let this be bad. I can't afford to lose my student welfare. I'm not covering Jay's ass this time. He's on his own and I can't cover his ass because I don't even know what he did. What did he do, wait don't answer Jay, the less I know the better. Please don't answer._

"Cameron, I didn't do anything. And didn't you hear the other names called. Does it sound like trouble?" Jay said as innocently as he could " Plus now you'll get to see that skirt I was talking about."

With that Sean punched his shoulder and the headed to the office.

"HEY! That hurt man" Jay whined before following behind him.

* * *

Jimmy looked over at the figure next in the chair next to him. His best friend had hit him with a basketball. The irony of it didn't escape him. He played the scene back over in his head. 

"_Did you see the guys face, Definition of funny!" Spinner said while passing the ball to Jimmy_

"_What kind of person does that?"Jimmy asked_

"_One, a genius, and two if you rat on me" Spinner started while walking toward Jimmy_

"_What?!" Jimmy started to get in Spinner's face "No really what are you going to do?" _

_Jimmy had Spinner backing away at this point while staring him down. Once Spinner broke his gaze, Jimmy spoke again _

"_Yeah that's what I though. Look save the bully crap for someone who won't fight back."_

_Jimmy slammed the basketball into Spinner's stomach. Spinner doubled over in pain and Jimmy grabbed the hood of his shirt and spoke forcefully into his ear _

"_And you better do something about it, now, before I do." Jimmy finished and let go of Spinner_

_Spinner recovered and swung the ball hard, connecting with Jimmy's face. Jimmy stumbled and almost fell, but caught himself quickly. He spun back around and started to charge Spinner._

"_What?!" Spinner challenged_

_Jimmy ran grabbing Spinner and pushed him into the fence. He kept slamming him against it until Coach Armstrong pulled him off._

Jimmy still couldn't believe that this came to blows.

_Why does Spinner always have to screw up? Why does he think he has to bully everybody?_

Spinner stared at the clock trying to will it to move faster. He didn't know how long they had been sitting there, but it felt like forever. He still couldn't believe his best friend was taking the side of the psycho.

_Rick had this coming. He hurt Terri and tagged my car. Jimmy should be on my side. Not some loser ass psycho._

"You should be on my side man."Spinner said looking over at Jimmy.

"Don't talk to me." Jimmy said without looking at Spinner and turned his chair away from Spinner.

"Whatever man, if that's how it's gonna be." Spinner muttered before leaning his head against the wall.

They sat like this in silence until the a phone started to ring. The secretary in front of them picked it up and spoke quietly into the phone while writing something down. The boys both looked mildly interested and focused on her. When she finished her conversation she picked up the overhead intercom and spoke into it.

" Will the following students please report to the front office immediately . . . Emma Nelson, . . . Paige Myckelchuck, . . . Sean Cameron, . . . Jay Hogart, . . .Jimmy Brooks, . . . Gavin Mason . . ."

Jimmy and Spinner glanced at each other and both started to laugh at the sound of their names.Miss Smith shot them both a furious look as she continued. When she was done she started to scold them both.

"That was very rude to start laughing while I was try to speak. What was so funny gentlemen?"

"Sorry Miss, it just that you called two names of kids that are already in the office" Spinner said still giggling

"Oh really? Who" she asked impatiently

"They're sitting in front of you, . . . us." Jimmy said pointing at himself and Spinner

"Oh. . ." She looked down at the two files in front of her and blushed a little. "Jimmy and Gavin correct?"

They both nodded.

"Well at least I have two of you down here and accounted for" she said while looking down at her list and put a check make next to their names."

"Make that four" a male voice said off to the side.

Spinner and Jimmy look over at two figures exiting a small office.

"Alex, Marco, I didn't know you two were still up here." Miss Smith said, making two more check marks

"Del Rossi, Alex" Jimmy nodded acknowledgments and Spinner just waved. "Pull up a chair."

Marco looked at the horse shoe shaped section of chairs. Three were against the wall, three were under the window, and the other three were placed across. The three chairs under the window were open. Spinner had chosen the seat on the wall closest to the window and the door. Jimmy sat at the far end of the other chairs leaving four chairs between himself and Spinner. Alex choose the other seat at the end of the wall leaving a seat open between her and Spinner. Marco decided to sit next to Jimmy since Alex had put her feet on the one in the corner by her chair.

"Hey Jimmy, Hey Spin" Marco returned "So do you know what's going on?"

"We-" Spinner started

" Yo Jimmy, nice mark. What's that from? It almost looks like the pattern on a golf ball" Alex interrupted and pointing to a small dimple covered area under his cheek bone.

"Close, basketball. My so called friend here" Jimmy said gesturing with his head " thought I might want to taste one."

"THAT"S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Spinner said loudly while starting to stand.

"Yeah, whatever Spinner, your sucker ass move-" Jimmy started to get angry again

"Sit down, Mr. Mason. I suggest that we have silence as obviously you are all here for a reason and you don't want to make anything else worse right? I will be right back, Not one word do I want to hear, Understand?" Miss Smith asked

They all nodded in turn. She stared at them for a moment longer "Alex feet off the chair please, Thank you" and left the room.

Alex rolled her eyes and put her feet down.

"Nice going Alex, just had to ask didn't you?" Marco said quietly when Miss Smith was out of sight.

"Hey if it wasn't for tweedle dee and tweedle dumb getting all riled up here over a cat fightwe wouldn't have to be quiet." She shot back

"Hey, who's tweedle dumb?" asked Spinner

"I think you just answered your own question" Alex said rolling her eyes.

They all laughed.

"Wait, I don't get it" Spinner said

"Speaking of dumb, here comes the juvenile delinquent section." Jimmy said while looking out the window into to the hall.

Alex, Spinner and Marco turned just in time to see Jay and Sean walking through the door. Right behind them two blondes strolled in. Sean sat under the window in the middle and looked up right in time to see the girls come in. He looked away quickly.

Paige looked at the open seats.

_Okay, there's one between Alex and Marco and two on either side of . . . ugh . . . Spinner. Hello Alex and Marco. _

Paige quickly walked over to the chair before someone else could claim it.

Jay was going to sit between Sean and Spinner, but thought better of it when he noticed Alex staring at the chair next to her. He walked over and put his arm around her as he sat down.

_Wait to make the right decision, she would have been pissed if she had to sit next to Greenpeace._

Emma looked at the two open seats left.

_Great I could either sit next to Sean or in between Spinner and . . . Sean again. _

Emma walked over to wall and leaned against it.

"Hun, there are two seats open. Sit." Paige said

Sean looked at each chair and back up at Emma. He tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it.

_Stupid Jay, why did he have to bring up that skirt._

"Yo Cameron, you all right?" Jay snickered

His eyes moved up to her face once there she stared him down. He looked down at his feet.

"You could sit here" Sean said gesturing to the chairs beside him.

"I think I'd rather stand" Emma said cooly as she shot daggers at Sean.

Jay looked at the people sitting around him. He thought he knew why he was called down here. He thought most likely it had to do with the game show, but some of these people didn't add up. He knew there was still one arrival that they were waiting for and that just added more confusion. He was about to make a smart ass comment when the door opened again.

_Right on cue_

_

* * *

_A/N Sorry this took so long. If your wonder why this chapter is random, I felt like the should be a calm chapter. Also I find it really weird that Emma and Toby would be in the hallway after what looked as if class had started or the bell had rang. There was just hardly anyone in the hall and I felt like there should be a reason whythey were late(?). And thanks for the great reviews, please review, it really does help. 


	5. On My Signal, Unleash Hell

After talking with Rick, Toby had decided to go to class early. With all the practices and studying for the quiz show Toby had forgotten to read the required chapter for English last night. To his surprise most of the class was already in there with their books open including J.T. who never shows up early. It seemed he wasn't the only one who forgot to read the chapter. When Toby sat down next to him, J.T. dropped his book.

"So, how's the big yellow loser?" J.T. asked

"That's really nice J.T." Toby sighed

"I hope he just gets the hint and leaves, and ah, you'll have to find a new gamer geek friend." J.T. said snidely

Toby ignored J.T. and turned back to his book. After a few minutes, J.T. elbowed him.

"What?" Toby asked angrily

J.T. pointed to Ms. Kwan standing in front of him.

"Toby, while it's nice to see that you can get wrapped up in a book, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. Here is a pass to the office, your presence was requested. You're a little behind leaving and class is now starting. Please walk straight there and when you're finished please come straight back." Ms. Kwan said while handing him a slip of paper.

Toby got up and J.T. grabbed his arm.

"Hey check on Emma okay." J.T. whispered before letting him go.

Toby walked out of the classroom and into the hall. He looked down at the slip and sighed.

_Why am I getting called to the office? And if J.T. wants me to check on Emma, does that mean she is going to be there too?_

Toby had more questions flooding through his mind as he walked down to the office. He could see other people sitting in the waiting room through the window as he got closer. Paige, Marco, and Jimmy. He opened the door and was shocked at the sight in front of him. He stopped in the middle of the door way. Looking at the group assembled in front of him, Toby fought the urge to turn right back around.

"Welcome, Lord of the Geeks. Where's your sidekick?" Jay asked

"Probably off crying somewhere." Spinner laughed. Jay and Alex joined him.

"Not this again." Jimmy said while rolling his eyes. "Isssacs, grab a seat."

Toby left the doorway slowly, looking at the two seats open. Spinner shot him a menacing look and Toby chose the seat by the door next to Sean.

"Okay so does anyone know why we are here?" Paige asked

"Not yet." Alex answered.

Just then Mr. Raditch stepped out of his office. He looked down at his list.

"Okay I think I'll start with Alex and Marco. In my office please. The rest of you, I suggest independent reading. No talking." He said stepping back in his office.

Alex and Marco got up and went into the office. The rest of the kids decided to follow Raditch instructions.

Emma finally sat down next to Jimmy and Paige. The room was silent.

* * *

Rick had gone to the washroom after putting away his bag. He knew he was really late for class but it was okay. He wanted to try and get some of this paint off. He started with his hair first. It was proving to be quite difficult. He knew he was going to be here for a while.

* * *

"Okay so we will bring this up in the next Student Council meeting." Marco said standing up and shaking Mr. Raditch's hand.

Alex started to stand up, when Mr. Raditch motioned for her to sit back down.

"Alex if you could stay for just a moment longer. Thank you Marco, the outline looks great."

Marco exited the office.

"Alex, last year you were in here quite often. You seemed to always be in trouble." Raditch said opening her file.

Alex sat up straight, _'He knows' _she thought

"Now, normally, I would think that this had your finger prints all over it." He said skimming her detention record.

Alex sucked in her breath. _'Well that was a good run'_

"But it is not last year anymore. You have been doing remarkably well this year. Good marks in all your studies and an active interest in Student Council have been great for you this year. I've even noticed your friends have been in this office less this year. You haven't been in her for disciplinary action once. This is a formality to ask you this. Alex do you know anything about what occurred during the game show today?"

"I only know what I saw being an audience member." Alex lied

"I believe you. The real reason I wanted to talk to you is I need information. I need to know who you think it might be."

"I'm not sure. I'm not in that loop anymore. But I can tell you, I don't think it was anyone in that room."

"Not even Mr. Hogart? Your not just covering for him are you Alex?"

"No, I'm not. I can honestly tell you that he didn't leave his chair once during the game show." Alex said.

"He could have set it up during the intermission."

"I already thought of that, but he still would have had to get up to dump the paint while they were filming. Marco and I reviewed the tapes of the audience like you asked. I was sitting with him and Spinner. Neither of them got up once. I even checked the part when I had to leave to get the trophy."

"Well I already have him down here so I'll just ask him a few questions. Thanks for your help. You are free to go." Mr. Raditch said while writing down what Alex had said.

Alex opened the door and stepped out.

"Okay that was fun." Marco said sarcastically

"So what's this about?" Jimmy asked.

"For you guys, I'm not sure. Raditch wanted to talk Student Council with us." Marco answered "Alex I'm going to grab our stuff out of the office. Can you get our hall passes?"

Alex nodded and walked over to Jay. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and paused by his ear.

"It's about the paint stunt. Raditch thinks it was you, but he has no proof. He going to question everyone in this room about it. Be smart." She whispered.

He kissed her back and said "Goodbye"

She walked over to the desk and grabbed the hall passes. Marco came out with the bags and they headed for their classes.

* * *

Mr. Raditch came out again.

"Jason."

Jay got up and went into his favorite office.

Mr. Raditch opened his dictionary size file and sighed.

"I'm surprised to say, it been awhile Jason."

"I know and I'm sorry. Your upset because I haven't been by lately. I'm touched sir. I missed our chats too." Jay smirked

"Fine let's get straight to the point. Jason, I assume you know why I called you in here today. Were you involved in the prank pulled during the game show today?" He questioned.

"No." Jay said flatly

"I think you were. Do you have any proof supporting your claim?"

"Do you?" Jay asked calmly, knowing that Raditch had nothing.

"Not yet, Do you need to tell me about anything you might be hiding before I search your locker?"

"Toby Issacs is in my locker." Jay said

"What!" Raditch said standing up.

"I'm kidding. He's in the waiting room." Jay said laughing.

"Mr. Hogart, I am not amused." He said sternly.

"Anything else or can I go now?" Jay asked

"You may go. Please send in Mr. Mason. Just remember I'm watching you." He said before opening another file.

Jay walked out and went to get his bag that he left by his chair.

"Your turn, Spinner." Jay said with a look and walked out of the office into the hall. He walked around the corner and waited for Spinner to come out.

_He better keep his mouth shut.

* * *

_

Spinner exited the office and told Paige and Emma the Raditch had asked for both of them. He walked out quickly hoping to catch Jay. Sure enough he round the corner and Jay was standing next to his locker.

"Jay we've got a problem" Spinner started just after the bell rang. Students flooded into the hallways.

Jay started to walk off. "Not out here."

* * *

Rick was still in the bathroom. He washed his face and put his glasses back on. He had used all of the paper towels and went to a stall to get so toilet paper to dry his face. All of the sudden he heard Spinner's voice. He eyes widened and he shut the stall door quickly.

"Jay listen,"

Jay walked into the bathroom followed by Spinner.

"Raditch knows man." Spinner continued.

Jay looked at the paint and feathered sink and then at the stalls.

"About Jimmy? Yeah I'm surprised nobody's figured it out yet." Jay said turning to Spinner.

Spinner looked confused "Dude?"

Jay grabbed Spinner and pointed at a paint-covered shoe under the first stall.

"Jimmy set the whole thing up perfectly. The way he got all those easy sports questions wrong."

Jay said while folding his arms and leaning up against the sink.

Spinner smirked "And made sure psycho boy was all alone in the finally round"

"Never would have happened without a man on the inside" Jay smirked again and the pushed Spinner out the door and headed to their classes.

Rick opened the stall door furious again. He pulled out his list and added a name to the top.

"It looks like I have a new number one."

* * *

Paige and Emma were done talking to Mr. Raditch and were waiting for Miss Smith to come back to give them hall passes. Jimmy and Toby were also waiting. Mr. Raditch had spent only a few minutes with each of them. Sean was the last one questioned and was still inside Mr. Raditch's office.

"I can't believe we missed so many classes today." Emma sighed.

"Hey it works for me, one class left and we can all go home." Paige said

"Not me, I've got detention today thanks to Spinner." Jimmy said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I will too if Miss Smith doesn't hurry." Emma said

"Hun, your getting a pass, it will be fine." Paige shook her head.

"I have Kwan and I need to print my paper that's due today. I was going to do it in M.I., but obviously I've missed that class today." Emma sighed again.

Miss Smith walked back in with their passes.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to copy new ones. Now you have about six minutes before the warning bell goes, three minutes before starting bell, and another three before the late bell. I am only giving you these to make sure you have enough time to go to your lockers and possibly the restroom before class. I do not want to get the attendance saying that any of you were twenty minutes late to class."

They all walked out of the office and Jimmy went off to his locker.

"I'll see you guys later." He said with a wave.

"I have to pee so bad!" Paige said.

"Me too, but I have to go print my paper so I'll have to wait." Emma said

"Hey, I'll run and print it for you and meet you by your locker." Toby offered

"Thanks Toby, You're the best." Emma smiled and headed to the bathroom with Paige.

* * *

Rick was still in the boy's bathroom fixing his list when he heard the door open again. He peered out of the stall and saw Jimmy. His blood began to boil.

'_No, I can't do this without my friend. I need to go to my locker first. Then I will make him feel my pain' _

Rick snuck out behind Jimmy and walked out of the bathroom. He was walking away until he heard the door creak behind him. He ducked into the girl's bathroom and again was in a stall. He counted to twenty and was about to leave when he heard the door open and two voices. He heard two other stall doors open and close.

"I can't believe Raditch would actually think that we had anything to do with that stunt." Paige said

"I think I do know who did though." Emma replied

"I think I do, but let's face it, there are lots of options. Way more then Raditch called up to the office." Paige said

"I hate to say it but your right. So how have you been anyway?" Emma asked

Rick was trying to keep himself from rushing out on Emma right there. If he took out Emma, he would have to take out Paige or else she would tell and he might not finish his list. Paige was not on his list anymore.

"All right, I'm sure you heard about Spinner and his lust for Manny." Paige sighed "What about you, I saw the cold shoulder you were giving Sean. Still pissed about last year?"

"Not really, I don't know. It's complicated. He abandoned me when I needed him most. Not only did I lose my first love, I lost my best friend. How do you forgive and forget that?" Emma said walking to the sink. She turned it on and washed her hands.

"I don't know if I could forgive or forget." Paige said while walking out of the stall.

Emma looked in the mirror and notice a small discoloration on her cheek.

'_Not too noticeable_'

She then moved her hair back off her neck. She gasped. Four purple finger marks had surfaced.

"Hey Paige, do you have any foundation?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Paige looked at her funny.

"I just need to use it okay." Emma said flipping her hair back over her neck.

"Emma Nelson, do you have a hickey? From who? Let me see." Paige reached over

"Paige don't" Emma protested

Paige move Emma's hair before she could stop her.

"Oh my god! Emma! What the hell happened to you?" Paige covered her mouth in shock

"Nothing they're hickeys like you said." Emma said turning away

"Those are not hickeys!" Paige leaned in and put her hand next to Emma's neck. "Those are finger imprints. Tell me the true right now!"

"Why do you care, it's not like we are friends!" Emma yelled at Paige, tears forming in her eyes.

Paige noticed the paint on Emma's jacket and all of a sudden the dots connected in her mind

"Oh, Emma. It was Rick wasn't it." Paige said softly

Emma just nodded once.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe I actually believed he changed. He's a psycho! He'll never change!" Paige said furiously

Just then the bell rang. Emma grabbed her bag and wiped away her tears.

"I have to go, there only a few minutes left until class starts." Emma ran out before Paige could push it any further.

"Emma!" Paige yelled, but she just kept going. "I can't believe this!"

Rick was enraged with Paige. He opened the door and ran at her.

"You two faced bitch!" He shouted

Paige saw him in the mirror and turned around quick to face him. As she saw him rushing toward her with fire blazing in his eyes, she froze.

(Music-Redefine by Sevendust)

**Confused I'll hold all your **

**thoughts from you**

He grabbed both of her shoulders and slamming her hard against the sink.

**You're so close to me**

Her head flew back and hit the mirror leaving a small crack. The wind was completely knocked out of her and pain shot through her back and skull.

'_It's happening, I was always afraid he would come after me.'_ Paige thought

**You hide from your own fears**

"How could you turn on me so quickly!" He shook her over and over.

'_He's going to kill me'_ Paige was so afraid

**Now I set them free**

Tears poured down her cheek and sobs racked her body.

Paige tried to yell for help but Rick slapped her face.

**No one to hear all your cries**

"Stop please just let me go." She pleaded

**No one to hear you beg**

"I had changed and you wouldn't listen! Why should I ever listen to you!" He shouted in her ear.

**Listen to me why can't you see**

He threw her forward onto the ground. She quickly crawled into a stall and tried to lock the door.

**You are with me**

"You will not get away from me." He kicked the door in.

**Positioned under me**

"I'm sorry. Please I'm so sorry." Paige cried

He grabbed her head and kept slamming it over and over into the stall wall.

"I've changed." He said quietly every time her head hit.

She tried to fight him, but her strength faded and everything went black.

He felt her body go limp and released her. He looked down at her. Her body propped against the toilet and the side of her head resting against the blood spattered wall. He saw that blood began to turn her blonde hair red and was reminded of Terri for a moment.

'_Oh god, what have I done? Terri?'_

He knelt down and put his hand on her face. He brushed the hair out of her face and his mind brought him back in to focus.

'_No, it's Paige. It was her fault with Terri. She was just getting what she deserved'_

He stood up and closed the stall door. He walked to the sink and washed his hands. He slipped out into the hallway hoping no one saw him. He looked back at the door and noticed that there was a 'Closed for Cleaning' sign on the door. It was his luck that Paige had missed it.

He pulled his list out of his pocket and saw where he had crossed Paige's name off earlier.

'_Well she's off my list either way now.'_

He walked off to his locker with a new calm.

* * *

A/N– Sorry this took so long and thanks again for the reviews. I just started two other stories so if you like this one check those out. 


End file.
